<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by Gamergeek764</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091626">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek764/pseuds/Gamergeek764'>Gamergeek764</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek764/pseuds/Gamergeek764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurena notices her sister, Daria, not looking too hot. She uses her big sister instincts and takes care of her. But will it be as easy as it sounds?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are all my original characters. I wrote this for fun/I wanted to show my work to others :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sick day<br/>
Daria wasn't feeling too great. Her head was pounding and she felt a little nauseous, but that didn’t stop her from functioning. 'Maybe some tea will help', she thought to herself. Daria gathered the herbs and the teapot. Suddenly she felt a bit lightheaded.<br/>
Laurena popped in, “There you are I was wondering-” She noticed how Daria looked a bit pale, “...where you went. You okay? You don’t look too well.”<br/>
Daria took a moment to respond, “Hm? Oh, I’m fine. Just a headache.” She sat down and held her head, “It’s fine.”<br/>
“Hmmm...well my sisterly instincts are telling me otherwise.”<br/>
“....sisterly instincts...really?” Daria said, looking unamused.<br/>
“Yes! I don’t think it’s just a headache. You look a bit pale too.” She looked at her sister worriedly. “Here let me feel your forehead-”<br/>
“I’m fine. Some tea should help.” Daria forgot she hasn’t even started it yet. She got up, feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness. She tried to ignore it to not worry Laurena.<br/>
Laurena noticed Daria being a little shaky as she put the teapot on the stove, “Daria, don’t lie to me.”<br/>
“I’m not.” She leaned against the counter. “Just...a little...di-” Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell on the floor.<br/>
Laurena rushed to her side in a panic, “Daria! Are you okay?! Daria!?” </p><p> </p><p>	Daria woke up in her bed. She groaned and held her face. “Oh you’re awake.” She turned her head to see Laurena by her side.<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“You fainted. I told you, sisterly instincts.” Laurena said, looking proud.<br/>
“Whatever.” Daria sat up for a moment, but then fell back when she felt lightheaded. “...ugh...fuck…my head…”<br/>
“Hey! You stay in bed young lady. You have a fever and I’m not letting you get up today. Now go back to sleep.” Laurena put a cold washcloth on Daria’s forehead. “Oh! Since you’re awake, before I forget…” She brought out a bottle with a dark green liquid. She started to pour it in a very small cup.<br/>
“What the fuck is that?”<br/>
“Medicine, and you’re gonna drink it.”<br/>
“I ain’t taking that.” Daria crossed her arms and turned her head.<br/>
“Too bad. Here,” Laurena tried to give it to her, but Daria still wasn’t moving. “....do we have to do this the hard way?”<br/>
Daria turned to the wall, “Get that away from me. I don’t want it.”<br/>
“You’re gonna take it. I don’t care if you like it or not.” She started to get annoyed. Daria still didn’t turn. “Okay...fine.” Laurena grabbed Daria’s shoulder and forcefully turned her.<br/>
“What are you-” Laurena stood over her and put the medicine in her face, “Laurena-”<br/>
“Drink it!”<br/>
“No!” Laurena got on the bed and shoved the medicine toward her face. Daria shifted her arm, “I will turn you into a damn kabob if you don’t-”<br/>
“Not if I do it to you first! Now drink the damn medicine!” Daria’s hand was on Laurena’s face while the eldest was holding one of her sister’s arms. “Come on!”<br/>
“Get off of me!” Daria struggled. She could have easily won, but she was too sick to concentrate nor did she have the strength right now.<br/>
Suddenly, there was a quiet knock and the door to their room opened. Maria came in, “Hey, is everything okay?” The sisters paused.<br/>
Daria broke the silence, “Mari-Mmf!” The oldest took this as a chance and shoved the medicine in her mouth. She covered Daria’s mouth so she wouldn’t spit it out.<br/>
She looked at Maria with a gentle look, “Maria, can you please get a glass of water? I’ll explain everything when you get back.”<br/>
“O-okay!” Maria said, a bit confused. She left the room quickly.<br/>
Daria was holding Laurena’s arm to get her hand off her mouth. She was getting mad, “MMMF!”<br/>
“I’ll get off when you swallow the medicine. You won’t get any water if you don’t.” Laurena sighed and looked at Daria concerned, “Please?”<br/>
Daria looked at her sister and groaned in annoyance. She didn’t like it when Laurena looked at her like that. She finally swallowed the medicine and Daria pushed Laurena off. She sat up and started coughing. “Are you TRYING to poison me?!”<br/>
Maria came back with a glass of water, “I got the water!”<br/>
“Please bring it over...this tastes terrible.” Maria gave Daria the glass of water and she chugged it down. “Thank you.” She still felt terrible, and the medicine was gross.<br/>
“What’s wrong?”<br/>
“Daria’s sick.” Laurena said. “She’s being a bit dramatic about the medicine.<br/>
“Shut it.”<br/>
Maria looked at her worriedly, “Is there anything I can help with?”<br/>
“Hmm....not right now.” Maria looked down. “But you can keep her company."<br/>
She brightened back up, “I can do that!”</p><p> </p><p>	“Any twos?”<br/>
“Go fish.” Maria drew a card from the stack between them. Daria and Maria were playing cards on the bed. Laurena didn’t allow her to get up so she was stuck in bed and Maria tried to keep company. “Any sevens?”<br/>
“Nope.” Daria drew a card. “Hey Daria, do you feel better?”<br/>
Daria sighed and held her head, “Not really. But don’t worry, I’ll be up and going before you know it.” Daria started to feel drowsy.<br/>
“Hmm...hey, you look sleepy. How about you lay down-”<br/>
“No, no, I can keep playing.” Daria yawned. Slowly, Daria got more and more tired. “Any...um...nines?”<br/>
“Daria? You should rest.”<br/>
“Nah I should-”<br/>
“Oh gosh wait!” Maria dropped her cards and got up, “I forgot about my homework! I’ll be right back!” Maria dashed out of the room.<br/>
“...guess no more cards then.” Her eyes got heavy...</p><p> </p><p>	Laurena was bringing a tray of tea with some cookies in their room. “Hey I’m back, I got-” She found Daria on her bed, leaning against the wall, asleep. Cards were shattered in front of her. Laurena put the tray down and smiled, “I see the medicine finally kicked in.” She walked toward Daria and helped her lay down.<br/>
“Mh?” Daria slightly opened her eyes.<br/>
“It’s alright. Just lay down and relax, okay?” She gently laid her sister down on the bed. Daria mumbled a bit, but soon fell back asleep. Laurena sighed in relief, “Sometimes you can be such a pain.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>